Dragon Crafting
How do I use crafting abilities? Please dont confuse with the Dragoncrafting minecraftserver (Dragoncrafting Homepage) ! For a Dragon, crafting abilities work similar to adventure abilities. Once you have joined the Dragon Crafter school (from the Skalkaar Isle training quests) you will receive the Tier I crafting abilities. Every 10 levels of craft you receive the next tier of crafting abilities (20, 40, 60, 80, 100). To use a craft ability you first need to drag it to a hotkey bar: * Open the Character window (the default shortcut is "c") * Click on the "Abilities" tab and select the "Craft" button * Find the desired crafting ability and drag it to a slot on the hotkey bar. The above option works very well with the Gathering abilities like Quarrying, Mining and Essence Harvesting. It is possible to use a different approach for the processing abilities like Smelting, Stoneworking, Gemworking, Essence Shaping. * Drag a formula you (plan to) use a lot to a hotkey bar. * Use the right mouse button on the hotkey and select "Edit Hotkey". * The Add Action Type must be changed from "Action" to "Use Ability". * The Action Details has a blue bar saying "Drag Ability Here", do so in a simular fashion you would normally drag the ability to the hotkey. * The Hotkey Actions tabel will now show 2 items. ** # Open Window - ProductSelectionWindow ** # Use Ability - "Ability Name" If you follow the above correctly the requested formula dragged to the hotkey bar will open and at the same time activate the required ability. The Example setup from 1 to 10 # Dragon Quarrying (Ability) # Dragon Mining (Ability) # Dragon Essence Harvesting (Ability) # Stone Brick formula + Dragon Stoneworking (Ability) # Metal Bar formula + Dragon Smelting (Ability) # Cut Gem formula + Dragon Gemworking (Ability) # Essence Orb formula + Dragon Essence Shaping (Ability) # Tainted Essence Orb formula + Dragon Essence Shaping (Ability) # Blank Spell Shard formula + Dragon Spellcraft (Ability) # Dragon Scalecraft (Ability) Now, just select the ability to use it. When a crafting ability is active, you'll see it in your effects window. As you create items you will need to switch between different craft abilities depending on what you are making: Lairshaping and Crystal Shaping are part of the Dragon Lairshaper school. Dragons are unable to gather some biped-only resources, such as clays and woods. How do I increase my craft skills? Craft skills are broken down into base skill and current skill: 'Base Skill '= A base skill is the skill that a player has before any techniques items, buffs, potions etc are applied. A base skill will not normally change unless a player has a death penalty or they have moved training points or they have gained a level. 'Current Skill '= A current skill is the base skill plus any current techniqued item bonuses, enhances, buffs, potions, consumable items, shop bonuses applied. Current skill can never be lower that a players base skill. Trainer Locations Quests Every 10 levels there are crafting quests available for the majority of the crafting types, which give XP as a reward and a +10 bonus to the base skill. The crafting quests are available from the crafting trainers in both Dralk and Chiconis. There are no crafting quests for Transmutation, Salvaging or Ingenuity. For crystalshaping and lairshaping there are craft quests that alternate between the two that give a +10 bonus to each skill and XP. * List of Dragon Crafting Quests There are 10 different quest sets; 4 are started in Chiconis, 5 are in Dralk, and 1 can be found in Tazoon. The Tazoon quests aren't technically skills, but they do depend on crafting level. Abilities and Spells Another way to increase you current craft skill is to use buffs and enhances. A dragon can use Dragons Gift, Determination and Primal Roar abilities as well as Promote Vitality and True Grit spells to get a craft skill boost. Please note that Dragons Gift does not help any crafting skills. Scales, Stats, and Other Bonuses Making a set of techniqued Dragon Scales or Dragon Claws can make crafting a significant amount easier with (relatively) little effort. A fully-teched set of Tier 5 scales can increase your crafting skill by well over 200. Statistics also grant minor crafting bonuses: When using this table, simply multiply the current value you have for the stats by the percentage shown to see how much of a skill bonus you're getting. The final means of getting more crafting skill is to use a tiered crafting machine. These can grant anywhere from +15 to +90 crafting skill, depending on the level of the machine in use. Category:Info Category:Crafting Guide